a red-haired crush
by Catrowline
Summary: As she is The Boy Who Lived's sister, everyone expects her to be strong, powerful and intelligent. She thinks she only fits into the last category, but events (and a special red-haired boy who looks very much like another red-haired boy) will prove her wrong. With the Weasley twins' help, she will discover her true self and save her brother with power she only dreamed of. ROMANCE
1. Walking into your crush in the kitchens

Sophia was walking down a dark corridor, heading towards where her closest friends lived and worked: the kitchens. She loved the house-elves working for Hogwarts, and couldn't imagine living without them. She wished her Godfather would let her tell her brother who she was before he started term next year. She would already be in second year, but Remus wouldn't let her approach Harry, saying it would be too dangerous for him if he learned about a magical school. She let out a deep sigh, and tickled the yellow pear to get into the kitchens. As she crawled through the small hole, she heard voices. Other voices than elves' voices. Boy's voices. What were boys doing down here? She looked in carefully and almost ducked out. The Weasley Twins! The Plague of Teachers! Fred and George! Fred and George… Fred! Her crush since last year. She, however, was extremely shy, although everyone knew who her brother was, nobody played attention to her, which she was grateful for. Then one of the fiery-red haired boys turned, and saw her.

-"Oi, George! Look, we're not the only ones to visit the elves!"

Fred, who obviously was the one who had spoken, even though she didn't need him to speak to know it was him, walked over to the hole in which she was frozen in place. Fred thought she was stuck, and didn't catch the look the girl was giving him.

-"Are you stuck?"


	2. Making friends and maybe more later!

**/A/N/ Hi guys! Sorry I didn't put this in the first chapter, I'm still learning how to use the site. This is my first fan fiction… Hope you like it! I always thought Harry should have a sister, an older one mind you. Of course, as Harry's Godfather is Sirius, I thought it would only be fair that Remus would be Sophia's Godfather. As Remus is a werewolf, he can't go freely to Diagon Alley, or let Sophia go at eleven. She is exactly one year older than Harry, being born the 31** **st** **of August like Harry, but one year earlier. So when Voldemort came to kill Harry's family, she was at Remus's house, so she was safe. I got the idea of having her like Fred Weasley when I read "Those Redheaded Demons and Me: Fred Weasley Fanfiction" by Killer Queen of Slytherin. I am not copying, only basing myself on a "my character X Fred Weasley" fanfic. By the way, go read hers, it is SOOOOOOO good. She writes like nobody else. It's really cool to read! Anyway, let's get started!**

 _-"Are you stuck?"_

-"Ah, ummm, n-no, thank you!"

She scrambled out of the hole and caught a glimpse of her friend Laurie. (A/N: to be pronounced "LA-OE-RIE"

-"Laurie! How good to see you! How are you?"

Sophia picked up the little elf and hugged her. Laurie hugged her back and squeaked:

-"Oh, Mistress Sophia Potter! Laurie is very happy to see Mistress Sophia! Laurie has been longing to see Mistress Sophie!"

Jumping out of Sophia's arms, the elf looked at the girl. Sophia didn't notice the two boys whispering to each other.

-"Mistress Sophia is thin! Too thin! Why is Mistress Sophia thin, Laurie wonders!"

Sophia smiled.

-"Don't worry, Laurie. It's just that Mooney can't get a job these days and so we don't have a lot of money. I'm worried for him, he's giving me all the food and getting thinner and weaker everyday."

Sophia had forgotten the twin's presence until George suggested:

-"I don't know who Mooney is," he shot a glance at his brother as in _"we do know… but she doesn't know that we know so let's keep it like that",_ "but what you can do is send him food from Hogwarts!"

Fred grinned that grin that made Sophia swoon.

-"Or ask Laurie to get it to him!"

-"I think that might be a great idea. Laurie," Sophia turned to her smiling friend, "would you make a week's worth of food and transfer it to…" she bent down and whispered a name to the elf's ear.

-"Of course Mistress Sophia! With pleasure!"

With that, the elf ran off to prepare the food. Sophia turned to George and said:

-"Thanks a lot, George." The boy looked surprised that she knew his name and how to see which twin he was and she smiled. "I know your names because all Gryffindor- no wait, what am I saying- All Hogwarts knows you and your skills! I mean, you guys are legends, even in your first-year!"

Sophia blushed. What had she said? She backed away to get back to bed when someone grabbed her wrist.

-"Wait! We know you too, you're Sophia Potter, aren't you?"

She looked up and gasped. Fred Weasley! She was so close to him! She breathed in his peppermint and fire smell.

-"Ummm, y-yeah that's m-me."

She mentally face-palmed herself. _"Quit stammering, idiot!"_

-"So you're in Gryffindor, too?"

He playfully pulled at the badge on her clothing and she quickly backed out.

-"Yeah, and we better get back to the dorms before Filch catches us, or We. Are. Doomed."

She climbed through the portrait hole and the boys followed up.

-"Don't worry," started George.

-"Yours truly," continued Fred, "have a plan."

George took a piece of battered parchment and Sophia gasped.

-"What, you know this?" Fred looked surprised.

-"Well, duh, of course I know the Marauder's map! I live with Mooney! He's my Godfather!"

The two boys were flabbergasted.

-"Can you introduce us at the end of term?"

-"I'm sorry I can't… He has this 'furry little problem' that makes it so he can't go in public places… But maybe one day you'll meet him without knowing it's Mooney!"

The twins were disappointed.

-"If you want, I can te-te-tell you about it… Tomorrow. I'm so sle-sle-sleepy." She yawned twice and the boys laughed. Fred took her arm and George said:

-"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The three of them searched for themselves on the map at George pointed at three dots.

-"There we are! Nobody coming, let's go!"

The three of them scrambled back to the Gryffindor common room and said their good nights. Sophia got into her bed and smiled. Not only did she make friends, she also got closer to her crush! She wondered what tomorrow was going to be made of… And drifted off to sleep, dreaming of red-haired boys.


	3. The Marauder's story part 1

The next day Sophia felt like a new person. First, she had friends. Second, they were the most mischievous boys in the school- since the Marauders. Sophia smiled and, as it was Saturday, decided to go write a letter to her Godfather, speaking of Marauders. She took out her special quill, a piece of parchment and began to write.

 _Dear Mooney,_

 _You won't believe this! I, yours truly, has managed to make FRIENDS. Plus, they are total Marauders fans! They found out about you, Prongs, Wormtail and Padfoot because of your map. I don't know how they came in possession of it, but I can tell you, they are following your steps. These guys are real geniuses. And, they are hot! I must admit I have a crush on Fred Weasley… You told me about Arthur and Molly Weasley, and I'm wondering if Fred and George aren't related to them. You could ask, couldn't you? Anyway, I still am begging you to let me send a letter to Harry. Muggle post, of course. I swear I wouldn't say anything about the wizarding world, just that I'm his sister and that we were separated at our parent's death. Well, I hope you are feeling better, after that dreadful 'furry little problem' of yours. Mind you don't forget the potion this month. Last month was horrid._

 _Love you always and forever,_

 _Your Goddaughter,_

 _Sophia Lupin-Potter_

Sophia signed both her father's name and her Godfather's name. Remus told her he didn't want her to do that, but she knew he appreciated the thought. He felt like he had family. Real blood-related family. She smiled as she got up from her chair, planning to go to the Owlery. Going down the stairs, she only saw a flash of red hair before she was tackled.

-"SOPHIA! YOU PROMISED YOU'D TELL US ABOUT MOONEY! YOU ARE NOW OUR HOSTAGE!"

Sophia winced as the boy's yelling killed her eardrum.

-"Let me go post this and I'm with you. Guys, please?" She begged as none let her go. She also noticed another young boy holding on to her legs. She raised an eyebrow.

-"And who are you?"

The boy grinned. "Lee Jordan, at your service!"

She sighed. "Guys, really, let me go or-"

-"Or I'll hex you."

Sophia lifted her head to the voice. It was coming from a dark-skinned girl she recognized from her dorm. _"Angelina? No, Alicia? Katie? Angelina. It definitely has to be Angelina, she wearing a Quidditch jumper."_

-"Oh please, Angie, come and help me! I'm dying!" Sophia grinned at the girl, and Angelina grinned back.

-"Guys, let her go to the Owlery. I'll hex you if you don't!" She warned.

Fred suddenly had an idea. "We'll go with you! You can tell us on the way!"

Sophia smiled. "Okay, as long as you let me live, you can come." The boys instantly helped her up. The twins each grabbed one of her arms and Lee pushed her back out of the way.

-"So, my Godfather is Mooney. For him to be my Godfather, he had to be quite close to my parents, and my dad is Prongs." At this, the boys -yes, all three of them- let out a small squeak.

-"Oh my Merlin, can you introduce us to your dad then?" Asked Lee innocently.

-"No." Sophia knew she had been sharp, and she knew the next question-

-"Why not?" Fred was puzzled. He like this girl, but was had she been so mean? Then he remembered her last name.

-"Because he's dead. You-know-who killed him, then my mom, then tried to kill my brother. He is the only one to have survived. I didn't want to be mean, but I wanted to avoid details. I never can."

She sighed, and Fred put an arm around her shoulder.

-"Sorry, ummm…" He apparently was looking for her name, but- "Prongslette."

Her head snapped up and she gasped.

-"That's how Remus- I mean Mooney calls me!"


End file.
